


Spider

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Some comforting is needed (and Hal is happy to oblige)





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Still trying to dry his hair with the construct towel, Hal made his way back into the room but Sinestro didn't look up at him. "You OK there, hon?" Hal asked casually, ruffling up his hair one more time with the towel before throwing it to the side. "You're not still upset about us being unable to save that museum, are you?"

When Hal sauntered over, settled himself down in Sinestro's lap, straddling him, he was welcomed with an absent hand on his hip. "How could I not be?" Sinestro questioned him, sounding downcast. "All that history, gone, in a single moment, because of my failure and inability. A Green Lantern should never make such mistakes." His eyes went to the ring on his own finger, his fingers curled over in a dissatisfied sort of way.

"It's not so bad," Hal comforted, hating to see Sinestro so upset over a building full of old junk. Alright, fine, it was a little more significant than that, but there had been more important things to worry about. "We got all the people out, didn't we? And you did your best, I thought we were going to be in there until the roof collapsed on us."

"Perhaps we should've been," Sinestro considered, and his fingers slid up Hal's side, eyes following the movement. "But I doubt it would have made any difference. Clearly, the fault lies with me. I must have made a misstep. How else could I have allowed such a valuable building to be demolished?"

"Or," Hal countered, exasperation growing that Sinestro couldn't see the obvious, "the fault lies with the bad guys who decided to set the fire in the first place. They allowed it to be destroyed. Not you. You're brilliant. Any other Green Lantern might've had the museum collapse on top of all the people. But not us."

Only one thing did Sinestro seem to get from that, a spark of delight making its way through his dissastifiaction. "I'm brilliant?" he prompted, and he was back looking at Hal, though his hand was still firm on Hal's side. His other hand, which had been limp beside him, came up to rest on Hal's shoulder, holding him close.

"Of course you are," Hal confirmed, and he shifted, brought himself closer to Sinestro, fingers curling around the back of his neck. "Don't let it go to your head." But Hal thought maybe, it was a little too late for that, if Sinestro's self satisfied smile was anything to go by. At least he'd appeared to cheer up somewhat, though that just left Hal wanting to trace the shape of Sinestro's smile with his tongue.

Impulsively, that was exactly what he tried to do, leaning forward, lifting up so he was actually taller than Sinestro for once. It was a little strange, having Sinestro be the one to tip his head back, but Hal didn't mind it, thumbs on either side of Sinestro's neck to hold him still. "It's not your fault we failed," Hal murmured, and he sealed his words with a kiss to Sinestro's lips.

After a few seconds of exploring, of Hal doing exactly as he'd intended and mapping out the curve of Sinestro's smile, he pulled back, lips barely seperating from Sinestro's. "Is it?" Hal wasn't ready to drop the subject, he wasn't going to let Sinestro get hung up on something he couldn't be blamed for.

"Perhaps not," Sinestro allowed, though not appearing all that certain. "Neither can I blame you." Now on Hal's hips, Sinestro's hands were steady, held Hal comfortably there. "You did perfectly, Hal. It is thanks to you I still live. If you had not dragged me out of the collapsing building, I may have been killed, even with my ring to protect me."

It was an unthinkable thought, Sinestro being dead, how different Hal could be feeing right now, and he had to close his eyes to rid himself of the idea. From out of the darkness, Sinestro's lips were back on his, and Hal responded to it. His hands slid forward, his arms looped around Sinestro's neck, and he wasn't surprised when he was pushed back against the couch.

For a few minutes, he relaxed on the soft surface and into Sinestro's weight on him. His fingers explored the short strands of Sinestro's hair, his mouth was overloaded with Sinestro's lips and tongue, a bit of teeth thrown in there too, and he couldn't help but think how impossibly perfect it all was. This was how he wanted the rest of his life to look.

"Hal," Sinestro spoke against Hal's cheek, breath raising goose bumps over Hal's skin. "There's a spider on your shoulder." Instantly, Hal's gaze flew down, he saw the offending bug and freaked out. Somehow, he and Sinestro both landed on the ground but the spider was gone and that was the important thing.

From being so roughly thrown to the floor, Sinestro was obviously unimpressed. "Ow," he said, resentful, and he shoved Hal off him. Guessing he probably deserved it, Hal went willingly and watched as Sinestro got to his feet. Glancing around, Sinestro asked, "Did you squash it?"

Following the example, Hal stood up too and searched all over. "I don't know," he answered. "Maybe. It wasn't poisonous, was it?" Just to check he hadn't been bitten, Hal glanced back down at his shoulder but he saw no puncture marks. Still, he rubbed at the spot the spider had been, unnerved by its appearance.

"Venomous, Jordan," Sinestro corrected. "And I have no idea. Let us hope it did not bite you, or that you are immune to its effects." Again, he swept his gaze over the room, no doubt looking for the spider, and he paused. "I see it," he said. "Wait here." It was rather surreal, Hal thought, watching Sinestro approach such a tiny creature warily, when they'd faced armies head on without so much hesitation.

"Be careful," Hal gave the pointless advice. He could have followed Sinestro to the spider's whereabouts, but he didn't because spiders were creepy and Sinestro could take care of himself. "What are you going to do with it, anyway?" Already, Sinestro had crouched down, was in the process of trapping the small black creature in a green construct jar.

Jar in hand, small black spot within, Sinestro straightened up. "I shall place it outside," he informed. "There, it should not be able to bite either of us." True to his word, Sinestro strode past Hal and out through the door. Once he was gone, Hal missed him instantly and sat down with a sigh. Then he glared suspiciously around. Thankfully, no spiders could be seen, so he stretched out luxiourously and waited.

On returning, Sinestro hovered in the doorway, literally, feet off the ground, and studied Hal with the most intent gaze. Enjoying the look, Hal smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked, and then added, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." All his words seemed to do was invite Sinestro back into the room and within seconds, Hal had a gorgeous alien towering over him.

"Why would I need to do that," Sinestro began to ask, and his arms were crossed over his chest, "when you seem to be with me every second of every day? And some nights too. It wouldn't do to be redundant. Besides, I much prefer you in person." This brought a smile to Hal's lips, but not for long. "Come." Sinestro crooked a finger at him. "We must return to Oa."

Hal pouted. "Already?" After all, he was stretched out on the couch for a reason, he'd thought they would have some time before Sinestro insisted on getting back to report to the Guardians. Ugh, the Guardians. They ruined everything. "Can we have just a few more minutes?" The Guardians wouldn't notice. Much. "Please, Sin."

Never could Sinestro resist him, Hal was proud of that, and it was working now too, visible in the way Sinestro hesitated. "Very well," Sinestro agreed then, and he straddled Hal. His touch temporarily stopped Hal's lungs from functioning. "A few minutes, nothing more." It was good enough for Hal, he was receptive of any time Sinestro spared for him, however short it might be.


End file.
